


The Pharaoh's Harem

by SparKyle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Blindshipping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Harem, M/M, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, Multi, Nobles and slavery, Oral Sex, Puzzleshipping, Sanityshipping, Sex, Yaoi, Yugi x Heba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparKyle/pseuds/SparKyle
Summary: When he first meets that shy noble called Yugi, it is love at first sight for young Prince Atem who is mesmerized by that mysterious pale skin and those pretty amethyst eyes. Yugi is very flattered to attracts the prince of Egypt and finally starts to be more confident thanks to him. Their love persist even when they are far away from each other for two whole years, even when Atem become the new Pharaoh. Yugi always thought that he would forever be his only one, official, true lover... Until his dear Pharaoh saves a cute foreign slave fair-skinned too with sapphire eyes named Heba. Will the young noble accept to share his king with a mere slave?And what about with a flirty soldier who happens to be white skinned as well and ruby eyed?





	1. Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction in english, I'm not native so please if you see a mistake in my writing feel free to tell me!  
> I hope you will like this story, I know it sounds weird when you see the tags and the summary but I hope I got some curious people here with those! ^^'  
> The first chapter begins with Yugi. The rest of the casting will have to wait a little before being introduced. For the moment, enjoy little Yugi's pov!

"I won." Yugi said quietly

"Congratulations my lord."

The young boy looked at his servant across from him. The pretty old, tanned woman was wearing simple, white clothes and she lowered her head as a sign of submission to her tiny master. Yugi sighed. It was really boring to win everytime against her. Mostly because he suspected her to lose on purpose. And, in Yugi's opinion, this woman wasn't entertaining at all. In fact, all their servants was boring. They were all too formal and that kind of behavior annoyed Yugi. If only he could go outside. Meet people of his age, play with them, have fun, visit the town where he lived since his birth, feel the sand under his feet and the warmth of Ra for the first time. In other words : be free. But his parents would never let him. They had always forbidden him to show himself to other people except his parents and his servants.

Why? Because of his skin.

Actually, contrary to other children who were born tanned, Yugi was born with pearl white skin. That's why his parents had always hidden him from everybody. They said that it was for his security, but the young boy wasn't really sure of that. Sometimes, he suspected his parents to be ashamed of him. The less time they spent with him to more he began to believe it. Even with all those slaves in the mansion, the boy felt lonely and, worst of all, unloved by his own parents. Speak of the devil, they were arguing downstairs about something that Yugi couldn't understand but something made him believe that he was the subject. The boy hated hearing them fighting, mostly when they were speaking about him. That made him felt guilty and even more sad. But fortunately, this fight wasn't last very long.

After some minutes, they were quiet and Yugi felt relieved. But then, he heard them both go uptstairs. The young boy found that pretty weird, after this kind of discussion they were usually avoiding each other.. Afterward, he heard the door to his room squeaking and saw them enter. His mother give a glare to the servant who understood that she should leave them alone. When the door was closed, his father began to speak with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yugi, we have something important to tell you." he said

"What is it?" Yugi asked, worried

"Tomorrow it's the 20th anniversary of the Pharaoh's coronation. And to celebrate that, every noble family is invited to the palace for a banquet." he explained, but his son didn't really understand the meaning of this.

"So.. you mean that you'll leave me again..? Like usual..?" he questionned.

Then why are you looking this annoyed? Usually you didn't care... Yugi thought

"No Yugi." his mother continued. "The problem is that we think that it would be better if we bring you with us this time."

"... What? Really?" he asked, surprised

"Yeah.. The message that we just received says that the entire family is invited and.. we thought about it and we think that it might be disrespectful to the Pharaoh to not show him our child. We can't pretend that you're sick everytime..!" she detailed with kind of regrets in her voice but Yugi didn't understand why.

"But..! That's not a problem! It's amazing! I would love to go there! That will be the first time!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile

"Precisely Yugi!" his father warned.

"That won't be a simple banquet! That will be the Pharaoh's banquet! And that means that all the nobles and the most powerful people of the land will be there! And of course the Pharaoh and the Prince! Do you know what that means?"

"That.. that it's really important..?" Yugi wondered

"That it's the most important banquet of our life!" he answered. "You know that in politics it's fundamental to be 'friends' with powerful people but if you offend one, it can destroy our reputation and our life! And a child who can't behave like a noble like you can offend a lot of people!"

"You... you think that I can't behave like a noble?" Yugi wishpeared weakly

"Of course you can't! You've never been at a banquet before and you've never met another noble either!" he scolded

_Whose fault is that..?_ Yugi thought, hurt

"Imagine if the Pharaoh finds your behaviour disrespectful and becomes mad at you! At us! That would be terrible! He can do anything he wants!" he said

"That's why Yugi, you must promise us that tomorrow you'll never move away from us, you won't speak to anyone except if a noble speak to you but in that case you won't answer by yourself, you'll let us respond, okay?"

"Well okay but.."

"And don't forget to kneel in front of the Pharaoh and his son when you'll see them! And during the banquet don't eat too much or people will think that we're starving you, same for drinking!"

"And don't put your elbows on the table!"

"Don't look around too much, no one likes nosy people!"

"Don't leave the table unless we tell you to!"

"Don't sit before the Pharaoh or the Prince!"

"Just sit between us!"

"Don't say a word!"

"Don't sigh!"

"Don't laugh!"

"Don't pout!"

"Don't smile too much!"

"Don't be absent-minded!"

"And most importantly, you're not here to have fun! So don't behave like a brat in front of everyone! Concentrate on the conversations and what's going on around you and that's all!"

"Any questions?"

"Can I at least breathe..?" Yugi suggested ironically

"Not too loud."

"Oh."

~

Late at night, Yugi couldn't sleep. He tried to relax and stop thinking about exciting things but he just couldn't. He had already changed his position countless time in his bed but he was too impatient for tomorrow. Finally! He could be outside! And not just in his own town, but in the Pharaoh's too and mostly his palace! Yugi had always wondered what the home of the most powerful people in the country looked like. But tomorrow, he'd finally see it! And with that the guards of this surely beautiful building and other nobles like him. Maybe he'd meet people who had the same passion for games as him That would be a dream come true for the young boy.

... Too bad that his parents had forbidden him to do as he wanted... Yugi would be really happy to just go outside and see new things, but he couldn't deny that he would rather do a lot of things instead of just watch. But he was too afraid that his parents would refuse to bring him with them if he protested only slightly. Even if he couldn't wait for tomorrow, Yugi was a little scared that something bad might happen.

~

"Can we go? Can we go?"

"Quiet Yugi ! Not now..!"

"... And now? Can we go?"

Yugi's mother sighed as an answer. Yugi knew that he was annoying but he was too excited to patiently wait for the journey to begin. He was more than ready but his parents were still busy with the servants about what clothes to bring, what gift to bring for the Pharaoh and other things that were useless in the boy's opinion. All he could do while waiting for his parents was watching through the window the horses they would ride. Yugi didn't expected to travel to the town with horses! That was a wonderful surprise for him! He had seen these animals before when he had secretly looked outside but never this close and soon he'd have the opportunity to touch them, pet them and ride one of them. How exciting! He couldn't help but stomp his feet in impatience before the window. He wanted to go right now!

"Can we go now?" he asked again, making this father sigh this time.

"No, leave us alone and go wait outside with the horses." he said coldly, but Yugi didn't care about his tone and, with his permission, ran out of the house. He just heard a simple "Don't wander off !" of his mother before he went to the dozen horses.

This close, these animals were bigger than the boy was almost intimidating but for the most part they were beautiful, cute and interesting. Yugi wondered why they were this many, after all, they needed only three of them, but he quickly understoodthat the others were for the servants who would go with them to the palace. Then, Yugi didn't know which horse to choose for riding. This one with the brown fur and black nose? Or this one with the cute spots? Or this one who which was.. all white... Yugi quickly avoided looking at this animal. This one.. wasn't for him at all! Then he continued looking at them but, except the white one, he loved them all! Which one to choose? It was hard to decide...

Guilty, he looked back slowly.

 

 

"Yugi! We're done! Are you ready?" his mother asked when she went outside with servants.

"Yes! I even choose a horse!" Yugi answer with a smile while he was petting his choice.

His father who had heard that soon came out of the mansion too and was outraged when he saw his son.

"Yugi! Are you kidding us?!" he groaned angrily while his mother gasped

"W-what?" Yugi asked, worried

"Why the hell did you choose the white horse?!" he asked while approaching dangerously

"W-well when I saw it I immediatly judged it because it's all white like me and then I wanted to avoid it but.. Why? I mean, it's just a horse ! Its fur doesn't matter, and I found it very nice and-"

"Get away from it! You won't have this one!" he scolded and grabbed Yugi's arm

"But-"

"There's no 'but'! What are you thinking? You want to make fun of us?! You want to provoke the other nobles?!" he rumbled and tightened his grip

"No! I just thought that-"

"You'll have the brown one! You'll be less visible with it. Understand?!" he asked with a mean voice

"...Yes, father..."

~

With the help of a servant, Yugi could have climb on his horse and after being taught the basics he realised that riding a horse was amazing. They hadn't even started moving yet but he loved being on this animal already. The view was wonderful, the boy felt like he was a tall person and he was impatient to make the horse run and feel the wind of Egypt on his face for the first time. But he sadly looked at the white one behind him that he would have loved to ride, then shook his head. It was his first and maybe last time that he could go outside, he wouldn't spoil it by being sad about a horse! ... But his father could have been nicer about that...

When Yugi's parents were finally ready, they climbed on their horses and gave the order to start the trip. Yugi couldn't wait any more! He was a little afraid when his horse started to move by following the others but after some seconds he was already used to it and savored the moment. Finally! Yugi had waited for this all his life ! He would finally see his town and soon the palace of the Pharaoh and all these new things! It was hard for him to not squeak in excitment.

When the horses left the estate of Yugi's parents, the boy could see the inhabitants of the town and their houses. The buildings weren't as big as theirs and the people weren't dressed like them but he was still amazed by the view on them. The family was surrounded by their servants and some soldiers so Yugi took a moment to realise that the people were staring at them.. and mostly him. After some looks, the boy began to feel intimidating by them. He looked then at his parents before him and discreetly asked.

"Why are they looking at me like that..?"

"Isn't that obvious?!" his father harshly answered without turning around

Yugi felt hurt at that sentence and became quiet after that. Why was his father so angry? And why did his mother sigh? Were they ashamed of him because of his skin colour? Was it that bad to be white and not tanned like everyone else? Yugi took another look at the people, they were still staring at him with astonishment and shock on their faces. But why? It was just a different skin colour.. He didn't liked to be the center of attention of strangers. He tried then to ignore them and only look straight ahead. Maybe his father was right when he had forbidden him to have the white horse...

~

When the town was behind them, Yugi wondered when they would start to make the horses gallop but he didnt dare to ask his parents who were still angry. _I guess that would be too much fun for them.. and "inappropriate for a noble"..!_ thought Yugi with a little sigh. He then focus on the sunshine on his face and the sudden freash air in his lungs. Soon, he saw a long, blue ribbon before them and understood that it was the Nile that he had already heard about thanks to his personal teacher. With the heat wave, he wished he could run towards the river and jump in the water. But then again _that would be inappropriate_..!

After an eternity for Yugi, they finally reached the shore of the Nile and then, the young boy could finally see the palace on the horizon. Now, he was so excited! They would arrived soon! A few minutes later, they had a break at the entrance of the Pharaoh's town. Yugi had cramps at his legs because of the riding but he didn't care that much. He was mostly glad he could refresh himself with the water for the horses, the heat was so unbearable. But his mother scolded him about that because that was _dirty_. He didn't mind it because he was finally refreshed. When they got back on the road, it was now in a litter. Yugi was kind of sad to say goodbye to the horses, but he was glad he would be shielded from the sun and could rest a little.

While his parents were again talking about politics, Yugi discreetly took looks behind the curtains of the litter of the Pharaoh's town. He couldn't see many things, but the little he saw amazed him : he could see other nobles (he reconize them because of their clothes) riding splendidly decorated horses, other litters and even animals with brown fur that he had never seen before. He could't see more when his mother ordered him to stop looking. A few moments later Yugi felt how the litter stopped and was placed on the ground. He understood that they had finally arrived and began to quiver with impatience.

_Yes! Finally! Finally! Finally! Quick! I want to look outside!_ he thought, shaking with excitment.

"Yugi, hold back!" his mother ordered when she saw it.

"Y-yes!" he answered, afraid that his parents would leave him in the litter if he didn't behave.

When a servant opened it, Yugi's father got out after giving his son a glare. His wife followed him and finally it was Yugi's turn. He forced himself to stand straight and joined his parents, trying to behave well. The first thing he saw was stairs, a guard on each step, each a spear in their hands and a keen stare. And of top of the stairs, the boy saw the gates of the Pharaoh's palace. It was so huge! Yugi wondered why people made such huge doors for simple humans but he thought that maybe it was to show the Pharaoh's importance. Then he remembered when he saw his parents face that he wasn't suppose to show his surprise or curiosity to people.

When they entered with other nobles, it was hard for Yugi to not show that he was really amazed by the palace. The exterior was already beautiful, but the interior was wonderful too! The rooms were spacious, decorated with golden, red and blue tapestries on the walls and with a marble floor in which Yugi could almost see his own reflection. Some pillars and statues of strange beast were placed almost everywhere and frescoes were painted on the ceiling. If Yugi had been allowed to speak he would already have shouted a loud "woooow!" that would have echoed through the hall. While walking, his mother whispered to him that they would soon meet the Pharaoh in the throne room and that he should behave irreproachable in front of him. Yugi nodded with nervousness. He would finally see the most powerful man of the land who scared his parents this whole time. Would Yugi be scared too when he saw him? Yugi gasped when he heard the herald call the names of his family and then knew that they were to enter in the throne room next.

"Lord Usbek, Lady Nephys... and... their son.. I guess."

Yugi frowned at his last words. Why did the herald "guess"? Wasn't it obvious that they were a family? Was it because of his white skin..? But then, why hadn't the herald said Yugi's name? Didn't he knew it? Why? Had his parents never even told the people their son's name? Had they ever even said that they had a child..? Yugi didn't have the time to think about it anymore since his parents were already striding towards the throne, their "assumed" son followed them with a little clumsily because of his nervousness. Yugi was too stressed to realise that the throne room was more beautiful than the other rooms of the palace, but instead of that, he focused on his parents to know when he should kneel..

_Ah! There it is!_ Yugi then quickly knelt down, worried to make a mistake. He tried to look at the Pharaoh but he remembered that his father had forbidden him to raise his head without permission, especially if he wanted to look at this powerful man.

"Greetings to you, my Pharaoh! We're honoured to be invited into your palace!" he said, still kneeling.

"You may rise." a barritone voice answered.

Then, the family stoop up. Yugi could finally see the face of the ruler of Egypt: it was a tanned man, with a gray beard and serious, sharp, violet eyes. But when he realised that the Pharaoh was looking at him, he quicky looked down, shaking because of stress. The boy felt his father being intimidated too.

"I didn't know you had a son." the king said.

"It's the first time that we can show him! He was sick before." his father lied.

The Pharaoh remained silent for a moment, Yugi dared to cast another shy, short look at him. Did... did the Pharaoh smile?

"What is your name?" he asked.

Yugi was about to answer, but then he remembered. His father answered at his place.

"His name is-"

"I'm talking to your son." he interrupted him.

Yugi felt even more nervous after that. What was he supposed to do? Answer, yes, but how? With a "my pharaoh"? With a glance to him or not? He didn't know but he couldn't say nothing!

"M-my name is Yugi!" he stuttered, shaking. He heard his mother discreetly sigh, and some people in the throne room having a light giggle. He blushed, ashamed of himself.

"Why your skin is that pale?" the Pharaoh asked with another smile.

"I-I don't know! I was born like this!" he stuttered, even more when he heard other people whisper, outraged.

He didn't know why, but he saw his father facepalm as if he was dying of shame. What? Had Yugi done something wrong? Why didn't his mother even look at him anymore? And why were people mocking him?

"Wow..! What a shy boy!" giggled a woman. "Who does he think he is? It's as if he thought he was the pharaoh's buddy. Did you hear how he spoke to him?" laughed a middle aged man. "And that skin..! He looks like these foreign slaves! And he behaves like them too!" groaned someone.

"Silence!" the Pharaoh ordered, silencing the crowd.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh! I.. disrespected you..!" Yugi said when he bowed.

The man smiled again to him. "Don't worry, I forgive you. I know that you're nervous, it's the first time we meet after all."

"Thanks my Pharaoh..!" the boy said, relieved.

"So! How old are you?" he gently asked.

"I'm fifteen, my Pharaoh." he admited, a little shy.

"Fifteen? I thought you were younger. In fact, you're almost the same age as my son!" the king exclaimed.

"Ah? _I mean_ , really my Pharaoh?", he heard someone burst out in laughter at his weird sentence but a glare from the king made him stop.

"Yeah, he's just sixteen. Come here Atem, don't be shy!" he called someone on his left Yugi saw then a young man approaching the throne. Obviously, his skin was tanned, with the same eyes as the Pharaoh's: sharp and violet, except that his gaze wasn't serious but kind of surprised and amazed.. and apparently a little embarrassed. His hair looked like Yugi's, but contrarly to his, the young man had wild hair with some blond bangs more and between them his crown.

"Yo." the prince just said, a little shy.

"Eh, g-greetings to you my Prince !" Yugi answered while he quickly knelt before him. The crowd laughed again at their nervousness, the white boy scratched his head of embarrasment and gave the prince a meek smile. The prince lightly giggled and a slight blush spread on his young cheeks. Yugi didn't know that the Prince Atem was pretty timid.

~

While waiting for more nobles to arrive and introduce themselves to the Pharaoh the nobles around them were talking about politics and economics. Some people wanted to meet the unknow son of Usbek and Nephys, but Yugi was forbidden to speak, and his parents answered at his place. Yugi knew that the seconds they would be alone, his father would scold him very badly for his behaviour in front of the Pharaoh and the prince. He was scared of being without the other nobles. When the last guest had finally arrived at the palace, the Pharaoh rose from his throne and ordered his servants to prepare the dishes for the banquet and allowed the crows to go sit at the large table in the celebration room.

The families were placed together, Yugi was then between his parents. He looked to his left and saw that they were pretty close to the Pharaoh and the prince's seats. The young boy tried to remember all the things that his parents had forbidden him yesterday but he was afraid to forget something and to be kicked under the table or have his thighs pinched. He preferred to remain on his seat, sitting upright and of course silent. When the servants brought in the dishes the banquet finally began. Yugi had never seen so much food! There was everything! Different types of meats, vegetables, fruits, fish, exotic food, even things that the boy didn't know and they were numerous. The entire table began to chatter the moment the food was placed before them and Yugi couldn't understand anything. He suddenly remembered that it was disrepectful to not eat and he quickly imitated his parents and put some rice with olives on his plate, together with a piece of fish.

"Do you want wein this time, Atem?" Yugi heard the Pharaoh asked to his son.

"No thanks, I would prefer water." the prince answered before a servant could fill his cup.

"Good decision! With water you can't get drunk and do stupid things!" his father laughed and patted his son's shoulder. It seemed to him that the Pharaoh really loved his son. It wasn't like with his parents and their unknown son...

Yugi sighed but was poked in the arm by an elbow. Ah, right... sighing was forbidden too. The boy then concentrated on his own plate and ate. He swallowed an olive but at this moment, his father gave him another poke with his elbow, distracted Yugi. His father was about to tell him something, but he was interrupted by the Pharaoh.

"And you Usbek? Is everything is okay about your business ?"

"Oh, yes my Pharaoh! We're..!"

Yugi couldn't hear him anymore, he was coughing loudly. His mother whispered him to shut up but he couldn't. Everyone started to glare at him, even his father who was still talking to his king but he couldn't continue because of his son and scolded him in front of the other nobles.

"Yugi, shut up! You're being rude!" and hit him on the back. At this moment, Yugi spat out the olive stuck in his throat. It bounced off of a cup at full speed and hit the prince's eye before falling onto the table.

"Outch..!" Atem said, rubbing his poor eye.

Silence ruled the entire table after that. Everyone was afraid of the Pharaoh's reaction, especially Yugi who couldn't move except for covering his mouth with his hands, sweating and his eyes wide. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! thought the boy after the biggest mistake of his life, feeling almost already the Pharaoh's soldiers kicking his body and the shame on his family for eternity. But then, he heard someone laugh. Yugi was shocked when he saw that it was the king.

"AHAH! THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" he said with tears in his eyes, and the other nobles quickly imitated him. Yugi shyly answered with a nervous giggle and a big blush on his face. _Ra!_ That was so _embarrassing_..! But he was really relieved that the Pharaoh wasn't angry at him.

"That was a nice shot!" congratuled the prince with a smile, still rubbing his eye, which made Yugi blush even more.

"T-thanks..! I'm sorry..!" The prince made a sign meaning that it was okay. Yugi had a guilty, little smile. He was so lucky that they were so nice..! His parents were giggling too, then Yugi was relieved. But that was before he felt a pinch on his right thigh: it was his mother while giving a fake laugh. The boy winced in pain while the entire table was laughing. Then, he heard his father whisper to him.

"After I leave, wait five minutes before you follow me and pretend you're going to the bathroom." Yugi nodded when he felt another clamp on his left thigh before his father leave the table. Nobody saw that Yugi was scared and in pain, except one person.


	2. Atem

Now, the banquet was really getting started : everyone was chatting and laughing while eating and filling their cups. But someone in particular didn't have fun, and wasn't eating or drinking whereas his plate was still almost full. Instead, he was sitting motionless on his seat, tensed up and with wide eyes.  
  
Sitting next to his father, Atem looked at this fascinating young noble with white skin. He didn't know that someone could be that pale as if he was sick, his lack of muscles on his weak arms and his shortness was only underlining his fragility in the prince's opinion. But Atem was kind of.. amazed by that. In fact, that was pretty.. attractive..!  
  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? He quickly looked down at his dish and, trying to ignore him, ate it. It was impolite to stare at someone like he did! He was the prince after all!  
  
...But, he was very curious about him. He was so shy, so nervous, and so clumsy, he didn't behave like a noble at all. And that made him interesting. Atem wanted to know more about him, and especially why he seemed to stressed since his father had left the table..  
  
His own father had told him that he wasn't trusting Usbek at all. He was mean and a hypocrite, and he was relieved that he wasn't a powerful noble. And today, his son understood why. He had seen the man shamelessly hit his own son while the poor boy had been choking before everyone.  
  
"E-excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom..!" Yugi wispered suddenly when he rose.  
  
The boy walked then in another room, still tensed up. It was too suspicious for Atem..! That's why he murmured to his father if he could leave the table for a moment and, after having the permission, he rose too and secretly followed the boy.  
  
When he entered in the next room, Atem lost sight of Yugi and wondered where he could be now. All of a sudden, he heard a sharp sound to his right which made him flinch.

  
~

  
Yugi bumped against the wall behind him. He covered his red cheek while shaking. His father just slapped him! That was hurting so much..! He felt like his skin was on fire and it was really hard to not cry at this pain.  
  
"I think you LOVE making fun of me!" his father scolded, furious.  
  
"No, I don't..!" Yugi mumbled, scared to be hit again.  
  
"Didn't we make it clear yesterday that you have to behave like a noble?! Did you hear all these people who laughed at you when you were talking to the Pharaoh?!" he yelled.  
  
"But I didn't know how to correctly speak to-"  
  
"Shut up you brat!" he interrupted him, meanly. "How could you choke on an olive?! Do you understand that when you spat it at the prince I was actually dying of shame?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" his son cried but Usbek didn't care and grabbed his arm violently. It was the first time that his father was this hard on him and Yugi had never been more scared than right now. What was he about to do to him?!  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" ordered someone behind his father who looked back immediatly like a robber caught in the act.  
  
Thanks the gods! Yugi tought when he recognised the prince.  
  
"I'm sorry my Prince but right now I need to teach my stupid son!" answered Usbek, still grabbing him.  
  
"And I just ordered you to stop it so do it or I would alert the guards!" he threatened as he stepped towards him with the same serious glare as the Pharaoh. "Now get out!"  
  
Usbek groaned, and, after having dug his nails into his son's white skin, he let him go and madly left the room, and what he muttered to himself were surely insults. The prince glared at him until he was out of his sight and then looked back at Yugi before stepping towards him.  
  
"T-thank you..!" he sobbed, trying to dry his tears.  
  
"You don't need to thank me." Atem said with a soft voice. "Are you injured?"  
  
The white one looked at his scratched arm before hiding it behind his back. But the prince took a hanky out of his pocked, took his tiny hand and placed the napkin on his little wound. Yugi could only blush and wonder why the prince did this for a low noble who had no power, money or anything else. But he didn't dare to ask and just preferred to accept the prince's kindness and his reasuring presence.  
  
"Did he slap you? You're all red here, and I heard a sound like.." the tanned one asked, worried.  
  
"I-it's nothing, my Prince... Don't worry." he said and covered his still hurting cheek while Atem was bandaged his wound with the hanky.  
  
"If... If he'll do that again, signal me and I'll be there!" he exclaimed, a little embarrassed but determined.  
  
"..All right, my Prince." Yugi answered, a bit surprised and curious, but shy too. Especially when he felt the prince's warm hands brush the skin of his arm. He then gently took his hands as if he was examining them. "My Prince..?"  
  
"I'm sure that many people already told you that but... I.. really love your skin..!" Atem confessed with a big blush and couldn't look Yugi in the eyes anymore.  
  
The younger felt warmth on his stomack when he heard that and he began to stutter. "N-no-nobody ever told me that... But... thanks..!"  
  
Apparently umconfortable, Atem had a weird nervous smile which made him pretty cute and funny at the same time. That made Yugi giggled gently, which made the prince blush even more while he scratched the back of his head. But after some seconds, he became silent and had a sad expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" the prince asked when he looked at him again.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I... I think I should return to the banquet now, or father will be mad at me again and.." he mumbled but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"As you want.. It's.. Yugi, right? Can I call you by your name?" he questioned with a smile. Yugi nodded, smiling too. "Then, Yugi, may I accompany you?"  
  
"Of course!" rejoiced the younger, relieved to not be alone.

  
  
 ~

  
  
Atem escorted Yugi to the banquet room while talking to him and asking him questions to get to know the curious, white boy better. He didn't know why, but everytime he was staring at him, the prince became timid and nervous. Why was that? Atem wasn't the kind to be shy or something, even if he didn't know someone, he was used to meet new people after all. But why did Yugi make him feel awkward all the time? Could it be because of his skin? Was it this attractive? Or was it enchanted with some magic which caused the prince to be under his spell? After all, when he had touched this creamy skin, Atem had felt a softness that he'd never felt before on his brown fingers. Or was it his pretty voice which charmed him like the singing of a god? Or his big, round, purple eyes which immersed him into a field of violets everytime he turned to look at them? Or.. these pink lips which glistened when the boy walked by a torch? The young prince wondered if they were as soft as his pearl skin. Maybe they were softer? But how could he be sure of that..?  
  
"Are you okay my Prince?" asked Yugi who blinked his beautiful eyes in his direction. When he understood the question, Atem realised that he was blushing deeper since he was looking at his guest.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, yeah! Don't worry!" he answered before hiding his face from him by turning to the other side. What was happening to him? Why was he acting like that? The poor prince didn't know. He only knew that Yugi was interesting and attractive.  
  
When they were back to the banquet, some nobles was already drunk and fed. When Usbek glared at his son, Atem felt Yugi snuggle discreetly against him. He was scared of his own father. And he was right to be. The Pharaoh looked at them too, curious about the situation.  
  
"Well.. I'll go back to my seat now. Thank you, Prince." the white boy said with a cute smile before leaving Atem who felt guilty to let him return to the side of the man who had hit him with no regret.  
  
When he sat at his place too, the prince discreetly told everything he had seen to his father. The king wasn't surprise to learn that his subject had threatened his own son in that way, but he felt pity for Yugi who was now between his strict parents, silent and worried about himself.  
  
"What could we do to separate him from these two horrible people?" Atem protested.  
  
"I know what you feel, son. But don't get too involved into this, it's none of our business, even if it's regrettable for the young boy." the Pharaoh sighed. But his son couldn't agree. He had to do something for him! At least, create distance between him and his awful parents.  
  
The prince then rose one more time and stepped towards Yugi who was looking down. He patted the small shoulder of the white boy, ignored both Usbek and Nephys' glare, and asked. "Would you like to play a game with me?"  
  
Yugi looked at him, surprised. "Do you play, my Prince?" he asked but then he apparently remembered that his parents were just next to him. But Atem wanted to make Yugi ignored them and answered with a nice smile. "Yeah! I love games! Is it the same for you?"  
  
"I love them too but.. I don't know if I can..." he mumbled while discreetly glancing at his parents.  
  
"You won't refuse the prince's proposal, won't you?" he chuckled with a wink that made Yugi blink.  
  
"..Yeah, you're right." the boy said before left his seat and followed Atem when he genlty asked him to do while Usbek and Nephys glanced at them with big eyes.  
  
They moved away from the table but were still in the banquet room with the other nobles and the Pharaoh. Atem turned to Yugi and said, "Wait a moment! I'll bring it all!" before rushing towards a door and into another room. When he came back after a minute, he was carrying a curious game board and a wooden box. "Do you like senet?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I do. But I only played with my servants..!" Yugi explained, a little nervous surely because he was still scared about his parents who were looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry! It's just a little game for releasing the pressure!" reassured the prince, hoping that this game would make the young boy forget his family for a moment.  
  
Yugi nodded and then they sat down at a table, shorter than the last one with the food behind them, and began the game after placing their pieces on the board.  
  


~

  
  
After a while of playing, Atem realised that his guest was really good at this. He had already taken many paws from him and right now they were in a tie. Even if he was cute, Atem didn't want to let Yugi win! He had a pride as player ! But it would be hard for him to regain control over the game. He had underestimated the boy who was surely motivated by the idea of winning against the prince of Egypt. Now, it was Atem's turn but he couldn't find a good strategy for countering.  
  
"Ooooh! That's close!" exclaimed his father, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Father! You're the Pharaoh, you have to stay at the banquet!" his son said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know! But it seems very interesting over here!" the king answered, smiling at them both which made Yugi shy.  
  
"But if you're here, the others will-!"  
  
Ah. Too late. Some nobles were already looking at them and approaching them. They were now surrounded by them who were looking at the game with interest and whispered things like "It's the first time I see the young Prince playing!", "They say that he's very good at this!", "Who is the white boy across from him?", "It's Usbek and Nephys' son. He's really weird..!"  
  
Atem saw Yugi getting even more nervous. He was looking at the crowd to see if his parents were there but he didn't find them anywhere. The prince would have prefered to be alone with him and to order to the nobles to leave, but he couldn't if even his own father was here. He forced himself to concentrate on the game and on finding a solution for it.

  
~

  
  
A few hours later, they were still playing. It was like war! Atem really didn't want to lose, it was the best game of his life! Yugi was smart and knew how to bluff. Atem's brain was on fire! He wasn't showing it but it was hard not to bury his face in his hands and groan. Was Yugi's mind in the same state? If it was the case, the boy never showed it either. He was just staring at the board, frowning with a serious but cute face. Ah no! Atem mustn't fall into his cuteness' trap! He must concentrate on Yugi's move during his turn and then he would do his!  
  
Wait. Was that really Yugi's move..? It didn't look like something he would do but it was Yugi's hand placing the piece there. Finally! A flaw! Thanks to that, Atem could win! ... But it was too easy.. no? Puzzled, Atem examined the board, maybe it was a trap after all. But no. It really was a flaw. But a bigger flaw! What had Yugi been thinking when he had played like this?  
  
Then Atem looked at Yugi's face. And he understand.  
  
The prince didn't need to turn back to know that it were the boy's parents who were giving him signs to lose in purpose. When Yugi saw that he was looking at him, he immediatly looked down with a nervous expression. Atem was so angry this moment. If he had a paws in his hand, he could have crushed it with his fist. How dare they forbid Yugi to play properly?! They were spoiling their very entertaining game ! If he wasn't a prince, Atem would have risen from his seat and fought both of these bastards. But he couldn't act like that, so he had another idea.  
  
"It's seems that the game is over." he said after he had made his move.  
  
"W-what? But-!" stuttered Yugi, surprised while nobles around them gasped and wishpered again.  
  
"A tie?!" asked a man.  
  
"Wow, I wasn't prepared for that! They're both strong!" said a middle aged woman.  
  
"Yeah, but the last move was... awkward." answered a teenager.  
  
"Ahahah! Congratulations little one! Your duel with my son was really good even though he's very strong!" complimented the Pharaoh.  
  
"T-thanks..!" he mumbled, uncomfortable.  
  
After that, many nobles congratuled one by one both players. If Yugi was all blushing and timid, Atem was mostly uneasy with the situation. Especially the moment when it was Usbek and Nephys who congratuled him.  
  
"You played a really good game, my Prince!" the woman said with a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah! You're really talented for that." the man praised, with his hypocritical grin.  
  
"I thank you." Atem answered with a cold glare while hiding his anger by clentching his fists.

  
~

After the end of the game, it was all dark outside. When he learned that it was this late, the Pharaoh allowed his guests to go in their respective rooms for the night. Yugi was glad! He was exhausted ! But the idea of being alone in the same room with his parents scared him. Right now, they were both giving fake smiles, but the boy was afraid of the moment when they would reproach of the tie of the game with the Prince whereas they had "told" to him to lose.  
  
When a servant brought the family to their room, Yugi was stressed because of that. He was sure that the second the servant would leave, they would scold him or maybe hit him again. Soon.. he would be..  
  
"Wait, Yugi!" someone called.  
  
The boy looked back like his parents did. It was the prince who was running towards him. "Can I.. speak to your son for a moment? ...In private?" he suddenly shyly asked.  
  
"Of course my Prince." answered Nephys, curious like her husband before leaving them by following the servant.  
  
Yugi and Atem were alone now . The younger one blushed when he felt the tanned one take his hands in his while speaking nervously. "I... I just want you to know that.. if your parents are mean with you again ... You're more than welcome in my own room..!"  
  
"Oh.. Thank you!" Yugi said with a smile which made the prince blush very hard. "I-i-it's just after that corridor, to your left... t-the third door..!" he stuttered.  
  
"That's very nice from you my Prince!" Yugi giggled, happy to have someone friendly in this big palace.  
  
"N-n-nice?!" Atem repeated with a crimson face. Yugi wondered why he was acting like this, but he found that funny so he didn't ask and responded with another smile.  
  
"Thank you for letting me be with you tonight. I was so nervous and so scared.. but when you came to help me with Father, everything was better. And the game was really a lot of fun too..!" Yugi thanked.  
  
"Yeah.. It was fun. Before you tried to lose because of your parents..."  
  
Yugi flinched at his sentence. "N-no I didn't!" he answered immediatly, shaking.  
  
"Yes you did!" the prince grinned. "But don't worry. I don't blame you.. It's just your parents who are.. really troublesome.. I mean..!"  
  
He was searching for the right words but he couldn't find them. "Sorry! I didn't mean to critisize your family or-"  
  
"Don't apologize my Prince. You're right. They're... not very nice.." Yugi interrupted him with a weak voice. Atem looked at him with sympathy, then he looked to his left, then to his right. When he saw that nobody was there he wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him carefully.  
  
What was the prince doing ? Yugi didn't understand ! Was a hug a nobles' way for saying goodbye or something? The boy didn't know, but he felt a sudden strange warmth in his stomach when the prince's body touched his.  
  
"If-if you have problems, I'm.. I'm here!" Atem babbled which caused Yugi to blush. "And maybe one day.. we could play for real..? This time without anybody around us, right?" he asked with a cute, nervous tone.  
  
Yugi answered with a tiny "yes" before the prince let him go and left him with a nervous wave that the white boy imitated. Why was is heart pouding like this right now?

  
~

He didn't know why, but since the prince's hug Yugi was in a happy mood. He couldn't stop smiling with a little blush on his cheeks.

  
Maybe we're friends now? he thought, excited. That would be my first..!  
  
But when he turned to the right corridor, he felt a grab on his arm. It was his mother! Yugi remembered then that his parents were surely mad at him for his behaviour. He didn't want to be scolded again..! His mother brought him in their room where was already standing his father, then she released their son, closed the door and began to speak loud. But Yugi couldn't hear her because he was already apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Yudi! Don't apologize! It's amazing!" his mother exclaimed.  
  
"W-what..?" he whispered. Then, for the first time ever, he saw his parents honestly smiling at him. What was happening? "I don't understand.."  
  
"We watched you all the evening and it seems that the Prince really likes you! It's like you finally understand that it's essential to have important "friends" on your side!" his father explained, apparently.. proud of him.  
  
"B-but, when you told me to lose the game, it was a tie..!" Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Yeah but it's not your fault. We saw that you tried to lose but it's the Prince who acted like an idiot! What a brat!" Usbek laughed.  
  
The Prince is not an idiot! Yugi wanted to said, but he couldn't.  
  
"Very good idea to wrap the Prince around your little finger! Now, when he'll become Pharaoh, you'll have the most powerful ally of Egypt!" Nephys said, enthusiastic.  
  
"But I wasn't planning-"  
  
"Tomorrow, try to get closer to him! With his wealth as the prince, he could pay our debts a thousand times ! After all, they said that the young, naive Prince is way too kind with people, so with someone he likes..!" she added with a grin.  
  
"Don't ruin this, Yugi! It's the best chance that the family can have!" his father warned  
  
"So. Can we count on you?" his mother asked but the sentence sounded more like a threat than a question.  
  
"I... I'll do my best.." Yugi answered with a weak voice while looking down. But he knew that it was a lie! The boy just couldn't take advantage of the prince's kindness who had been so nice with him tonight while his own parents were mean and hurtful.

  
~

  
  
Soon in the morning, Yugi's family was woken up by the palace's servants. They informed them that they were invited to breakfast with the Pharaoh. Then, his parents dressed in nice clothes and jewellery while giving Yugi instructions.  
  
"Don't forget what we told you yesterday about the Prince!" his mother said while she put on her make-up.  
  
"Yeah..." answered her son, feeling guilty.  
  
"And if he wants to play again, lose on purpose but not too obviously!" his father ordered before he put on his shoes.  
  
When they were ready, they could go to the Pharaoh's table. The nobles of last evening were already sitting and had begun to eat. Yugi couldn't help but smile when he saw the prince giving him a sign with a happy face. When his parents sat down, Yugi was about to take place on the seat between them but a female servant interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me my young lord, but the Prince's would like to have you next to him." she said.  
  
Surprised, Yugi looked at Atem. He patted the empty seat to his left with a shy smile. The white boy blushed while his parents were "encouraging" him to join the prince. Then, with a nervous walk, he followed the servant, his gaze on the ground. When he finally sat in a timid way, Atem began to speak to him.  
  
"Hello..!" he greeted him with a nervou tone.  
  
"Good morning, my Prince..!" Yugi responded in the same voice.  
  
"Did you.. sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And you, Prince?" the boy answered.  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah..!" the prince stuttered while blushing. "You... you didn't come in my room last night... Does that mean that.. your parents didn't.. bother you?"  
  
"No, no.. They were okay." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Wait! Atem!" interrupted the Pharaoh next to his son. "Did you suggest Yugi to spend the night with y-?!"  
  
"SHHHHHHT! DON'T SAY IT!" Atem panicked while covering his father's mouth, his face all red. But he realised that every noble was now staring at him awkwardly for his loud words. The prince was even more nervous and sat down, fluttered. Yugi giggled to himself, he didn't know what the Pharaoh had meant but Atem was so funny when he was like that! When he saw that the white boy was cutely laughing, the prince couldn't help but blush again with a shy expression.

  
~

  
After the breakfast, Yugi was so full! During the meal, Atem always suggested him to eat that, and this, and again that, and Yugi couldn't refuse! His parents had always told him that it was disrepectful to refuse food. But at least he wasn't hungry at all contrary to last night.  
  
Both fed, Atem had asked Yugi to follow him. While they were walking in the palace's corridors, the younger one was thinking about what his parents had told him about getting closer to the prince to take advantage of him. He felt so guilty to spend time with Atem now. Why his parents spoiled even his time with the only person that he liked in this palace..?  
  
"Would you like to play again?" the prince asked when he looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yes my Prince.." he answered, a little nervous.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong? You seems sad." Atem said, worried.  
  
"It's nothing! I'm just tired..!" the boy lied.  
  
"Did you parents again forbid you to win?" the tanned one hissed with an upset face while stopped. But Yugi couldn't respond, afraid to anger the prince. However, he was surprised to see that Atem was smiling. "That's why I wanted to play with you alone. Don't worry, your parents aren't there! You can play as you want now! That will be our secret..!" he explain softly.  
  
Yugi was tempted to do as he said, but he was still a little afraid of his parents. What if they entered the room and found out..? He wasn't sure. And Atem saw it.  
  
"Hey..!" he reassured with a gentle voice. "You don't have to be scared. I will be there with you..! ..I will.. I will be there for you..!" he added, blushing. "I already told you that if you have problems, you can count on me! I'm the Prince after all!"  
  
"You... you promise.. my Prince?" Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Yeah! I-I promise that as long I'll be there, you won't have to be scared of your parents anymore!" he said while taking his white, soft and little hands into his own which made Yugi shiver awkwardly with pink cheeks and he nervously lowered his gaze.


	3. Entertaining day

When they reached his room, Atem looked in the corridor if someone was watching them : except guards nobody was there. Then, he opened his door and let Yugi enter before him. The cute boy examined his room, amazed, while the prince slowly closed the door behind him, nervous at the idea of being alone with such a beautiful person.  
  
"My Prince, I love your room!" Yugi exclaimed with a pretty smile.  
  
"I-I'm happy that it pleases you!" he answered while approaching him.  
  
"It's more spacious and beautiful than mine at home!" the boy said when he stepped towards a divan.  
  
If you were mine, I would give you an even prettier bedroom..! Atem secretly thought with a big blush on his face. He shook his head to chase this of his mind  
  
"Oh! Even your bed is beautiful and spacious!" Yugi giggled when he saw it. But that sentence made the prince blush even more: Was this cutie boy interested in his bed?  
  
"W-w-well! I-I'll bring the senet! Wait for me here, okay?" he stuttered while shaking.  
  
"All right!" the boy responded.  
  


~

  
  
 _Okay..! Okay..! Calm down Atem! It's not because there is a sexy boy in your room that you must be a mess! Argh! Did I just say "sexy"?! No no no. You'll bring the senet in your room and you'll just play with him, that's all! And don't you dare to look at the 'beautiful and spacious' bed behind you when you'll play._  The prince thought with a shiver while he was stepped towards his door with the gameboard and the box.  
  
When he reached it, he opened it discreetly to see if Yugi... was still here? In fact, he just wanted to spy on his guest. But just for a second, that wouldn't hurt, right? He looked to his left but he didn't see him. Hm? Where was he? Worried, Atem opened the door completely to search for him. Yugi wasn't the kind of person to leave without saying something... He was too nice for that.  
  
Then the prince looked to his right, and he flinched. Yugi was lying on his beautiful, spacious and comfortable bed. His feet still touched the ground but all the rest of his perfect, white body was on the crimson blanket. Atem was sure that if he bend down, he could see the boy's loincloth between his two wonderful pearl thights. Was... was that an invitation?! The prince sweated and blushed so hard that he almost wanted to run away, he was so nervous and his body was shaking so much..!  
  
However, as if he was hypnotized, he closed the door silently and shyly stepped towards this creamy boy after puting the gameboard and the box on a table. When he was close enough to him, he glanced at his face. Yugi was sleeping with an adorable face which made Atem's heart melt.  
  
"Ehmmm... Yugi..? Yugi!" he called timidly.  
  
"Mmh?" a cute sleepy voice mumbled when the boy slowly opened his eyes. But when he saw that Atem was this close to him, he suddenly completely woke up in a quick movement and was now sitting on the bed with a sorry face.  
  
"E-excuse me my Prince! I.. I didn't sleep enough this night and when I eat too much I want to fall asleep and your bed was sooo comfortable..! I'm so sorry!" he squeaked.  
  
"Oh, ehm, don't worry! I'm not mad at all! I'm just.. a little s-surprised..!" the prince reasured with a nervous tone. I really thought that it was maybe...  
  
"So. Can we start the game?" Yugi asked with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"The game? AH, the game! Yes, of course!" Atem answered with a shy laugh.  
  
They sat at the table before the bed and they finally began the game. It was as hard as yesterday: Yugi was really good! But the prince was happy to have a talented opponent. And cute on top of that..! Argh! Stupid mind! Concentrate! he thought while he shook his head.  
  
When the game was about to end, it was still hard for both players who had only few pawns left. But Atem was thinking about something to spice up the game a little.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Can we make a deal?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, Prince?" Yugi said with a blink of his violet eyes.  
  
"If.. If I win.. Could I give.. something.. to you..?" Atem suggested, all red, his gaze lowered.  
  
"Give me something? What do you want to say?" he wanted to know, confused.  
  
 _How about a kiss..?_  the prince thought with a shy but lustful grin.  
  
"You'll see if I win!" he responded, suddenly very motivated. "What about you? What do you want if you win?"  
  
"Me? I don't know..!" Yugi whispered. "But... Maybe.. Could you... teach me.. how to ride a horse?"  
  
"... A horse?" Atem repeated, astonished and kind of disappointed.  
  
"Y-yeah..! I would like to ride properly.. but I don't really know how to do..!" the boy explained, a little ashamed.  
  
"Are you sure that it's a horse that you want to ride-?" the prince couldn't help but ask before covering his mouth with both hands.  
  
He looked at Yugi.  
  
Then Yugi looked at him.  
  
He looked again at Yugi.  
  
And Yugi looked again at him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, YOU PERVERTED PRINCE?!" the boy shouted, all blushing, throwing his pawns at him.  
  
"I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!" Atem cried out while covering his head to protect himself from Yugi's projectiles, terrorized to see the kind boy being furious at him. "Ahi! I WAS JOKING!"  
  
Yugi stopped. Then the prince dared to look at him again, sweating. But, all of a sudden, the white boy laughed which confused Atem.  
  
"It's the first time I scream at someone like this!" he giggled while sitting down. "I hope I didn't scare you, because I just scared myself!"  
  
"Wha- No, no! I wasn't scared, don't worry!" the prince lied.  
  
"I'm sorry I spoke to you like this, my Prince..!" Yugi mumbled with pink cheeks.  
  
"Y-you don't have to apologize! I mean, it's me who had made a .. a bad joke, hehe..! Sorry about that!" Atem explained with a nervous smile.  
  
"Will you.. tell that to my parents..?" the white boy asked, worried.  
  
"Of course not!" the prince immediatly responded. "When we're alone, you can behave as you want! That stays between us!"  
  
Yugi gave him a brilliant smile. "Thanks!" he purred which caused to Atem to melt again.  
  
But something troubled his mind. Yugi didn't know how to ride a horse? And it was the first time that he had shouted at someone? And now that he thought about it, Yugi didn't really know how to behave like a noble and nobody knew that Usbek and Nephys had a son... Why was that? It was really weird and suspicious.  
  
"Oh no. My pawns..!" the boy interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Wait, let me pick them up." Atem gently said. "Do you remember where they were before..?"  
  
"Yeah, I think... Sorry, again..!" Yugi apologized.  
  
"Don't worry!" the prince answered while thinking about the boy's anger from earlier. It was true that he had been scared of him at that moment, but the tanned one secretly found that side of Yugi pretty attractive too.  
  


~

  
  
"I won!" Yugi exclaimed when he placed his last piece.  
  
Atem smiled. "Congratulations! I knew that you were strong enough to beat me." he said. "Ahh, too bad! I would have liked to win!"  
  
"Maybe we could play again another day?" the boy suggested while eating a grape from a bunch that a servant had brought earlier.  
  
"Yeah, but.. Your family will leave the palace this evening..!" Atem remembered with a sad voice.  
  
"Oh. It's true..! I had forgotten that.." Yugi sighed. "Wait! What time is it?!"  
  
"I think we have missed lunch, that's why I commanded the servant to bring food." the prince explained.  
  
"What?! But! My parents must be angry to not see me!" the boy panicked.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! You're with me, if they ask you, just tell them that I didn't allowed you to leave my room-.. I mean the room!" Atem reasured.  
  
"I guess you're right..!" Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Well! I think it's time to respect the deal, right? You want to go to the stables?" the prince gently asked.  
  
"For real?! Yes! Of course!" he said happily.

  
  
  
  
Yugi followed the prince through the palace's corridors, excited. Finally someone would teach him how to trot, gallop and jump with a horse! And on top of that, he wasn't with his parents but with Atem! He just couldn't wait ! He wanted to run to the stables but he didn't know the way, so he was just jumping behind the tanned boy who was looking at him, amused.  
  
"Wow! You look impatient!" he giggled.  
  
"I am! I'm sure I will love horses!" Yugi exclaimed. "I have already ridden one, but just one time and we were just walking.. I want to run with a horse!"  
  
Atem was apparently about to say something but he couldn't: someone just jumped on him with a squeaky voice. "Prince! I missed you! Are you free now? I want to play with you!"  
  
"Manaaa! Not noooow!" Atem complained like a child.  
  
"Hm? Oh! Who's that boy? Hi you!" the girl greeted with a nice smile.  
  
"H-hi!" Yugi answered a little timid.  
  
The girl ended her hug with the prince and stepped towards Yugi. "Woaaaa! What happened to your skin? It's all white! Are you sick?!" she panicked while she was rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Mana, leave him alone! He's a noble!" Atem interrupted her when he joined Yugi's side.  
  
"Oh?! A noble?! I didn't know! You look like an ordinary boy!" she said after releasing him. "But seriously, what's wrong with your skin?"  
  
"I don't know. I was born like this." Yugi explained, a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hm! Let me fix that! I'm sure my grimoire says how to make your skin look normal, you'll see!" she sweared.  
  
"NO WAY!" Atem cried out while stepping between Mana and Yugi. When he realised what he just did, he couldn't help but scratching his arm and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked.  
  
"No-nothing! It's just that I want that you leave Yugi alone!" the prince nervously justified.  
  
"Awh? Your name is Yugi? That's a cute name! Mine is Mana! Nice to meet you!" Mana greeted quickly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" the white boy responded with a smile. This girl was pretty weird but seemed nice.  
  
"Where were you going?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Yugi wanted to have a.. riding lesson." Atem detailed.  
  
"Oh! Can I come?" she squeaked.  
  
Yugi waited for Atem's response but then he saw that Mana and the prince were looking at him. "O-of course!"  
  
"YEEES!"  
  
  
  
  
When they finally reached the stables, Yugi was amazed to see as many horses, all with different beautiful furs and manes. He couldn't help but run toward the box stalls and exclaimed in excitment: "Awh! They're all so cute!"  
  
"I'm happy that you like them!" Atem rejoiced behind him with a smile. "Do you want to choose one?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know which one I prefer. I love them all!" the boy explained.  
  
"Hmm, then let me choose." the prince said before walking around the stables while Yugi was stamping in impatience.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Why are you alone with the Prince? I thought that nobles like you should stay with the Pharaoh." Mana asked with simple curiosity.  
  
"Well, it's the Prince who told me to follow him so..." Yugi answered.  
  
"Oh? Really? Why?" she wondered.  
  
"He wanted to play senet with me and.." the boy couldn't finish his sentence since Atem came back with reins in his right hand, a pretty and tall horse with brown and white fur was following him. "Awh! I love it!" he squeaked.  
  
"Really? I'm glad then!" the tanned one replied while scratching his cheek with his left index finger.  
  
"Can I.. touch it?" Yugi asked with a cute smile worthy of a kitten.  
  
"Y-yeah, of course!" he allowed, a little surprised. Then, the white boy began to pet the horse's head with caution but with joy too. That caused Atem to smile too, but a sudden voice interrupted them.  
  
"My Prince! I was looking for you for hours! Where were you?" a tall, young man asked while stepping towards them.  
  
"Oh, Mahad! You want to come too? We were about to have a ridding lesson with Yugi!" the prince suggested while showing his little shy guest.  
  
"That's not the time my Prince, the Pharaoh wants to talk to you." the long haired one explained. Yugi was intimidated by his size: he was so big compared to him.  
  
"We can talk after the ride, that won't be long. I just want to show to Yugi the area!" Atem answered.  
  
"You mean outside the palace?" Mahad asked, astonished, and the prince nodded. "I can't let the Prince go outside without an escort!"  
  
"Heyyy! I'm here!" Mana whined, offended.  
  
"Then come with us!" the prince said with a grin. Mahad sighed, which apparently meant that he accepted. Then, Atem made introductions between Yugi and the tall one. The boy was pretty timid, but knowing that this man was a friend of the prince was kind of comforting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want help?" Atem asked when Yugi wanted to climb on the horse.  
  
"Well.. In fact, I want to know how to do it without help." he explained a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'll show it to you!" the prince exclaimed before puting his foot on the stirrup and cleverly swinging himself onto the saddle which surprised Yugi.  
  
"Come on, try it!" he gently cheered up while make way for him. The white boy was a little nervous but he accepted and carefully, clumsily copied Atem's doing. But he reached the saddle the other way around and was now facing, instead of the horse's head, the prince who laughed at this while Yugi was blushing deeper.  
  
"D-don't make fun of me! It's the first time I do it alone!" he groaned, very embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Atem apologized still with an amused smile. "Turn around, I think that would be better!" he giggled.  
  
A little offended, Yugi did as he said and was now facing the right direction. He felt then the prince getting closer to him until his torso was against the boy's back. Suddenly, Yugi began to be warmer than usual and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because of Atem's warmth against him..? The only thing the boy knew was that when the prince took both of his hands with his the warmth inside him grew.  
  
"You don't hold the reins well, let me show you." the tanned one whispered in Yugi's right ear which gave him mysterious chills. He nodded and then let the prince change his grip on the leather. "Now, hold them tight." he said while squeezing his hands.  
  
Yugi almost complained when the prince withdrew his brown and hot palms from his pearl skin. Then he just realised that his breath was going faster than he had thought and his face was surely all red. He tried to calm down and looked somewhere else, embarrassed. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel weird? Maybe he was sick or something..?  
  
"Your feet must be on the stirrup." Atem adviced and Yugi followed it.  
  
"Like this?" he asked with a little voice after he did it.  
  
"Good !" he answered while putting his own feet on the stirrup, behind Yugi's who felt the touch of the legs' sun-kissed skin against his white. Now the position was so embarrassing! And on top of that, the boy felt the hot breath of the prince on the back of his neck..! Yugi wondered if all the riding lessons were like this one or if it was just Atem's way.  
  
"Ehm.. My Prince?" he asked, a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes?" Atem purred.  
  
"Will you.. stay with me like this all the lesson..?" Yugi mumbled, then he heard that in his answer the prince was smiling.  
  
"Would you like it?"  
  
Yugi felt his cheeks burn. What he was supposed to say after that?! No, I'm feeling uncomfortable? Or Please, yes, I'm afraid to fall?! The boy didn't want to seem rude but he didn't want to seem weak either! ...But.. he should admit that even if the position was weird and embarrassing, it wasn't unpleasant...  
  
"W-well.. I would like to.. try it like that." he stuttered, glad to know that Atem couldn't see his shy face.  
  
He heard the prince give a discreet laugh before saying "Good!"  
  
However, Yugi was wondering why Atem seemed very happy, even.. excited. Maybe the prince really loved rides and going outside the palace?  
  
"Can we go now, Prince?" Mana asked, she was sitting on a dark gray horse behind Mahad who was holding the reins.  
  
"Yeah! Go ahead Yugi, tell the horse to start walking." he said, suddenly with a different tone : still gentle but without his pleasant voice wich gave chills to Yugi a little earlier. But the boy ignored it and gave a little hit with his feet in the horse's belly. The animal quickly started to move but it frightened Yugi a little who clumsily bent forward. But strong, brown arms around his torso and his hips gently caught him. "Hey, don't be afraid." Atem kindly murmured to him with his chilling tone which caused the white boy to shiver. Then he thightened his grip on him and placed him correctly on the saddle with his back straight. Now, Yugi got goose-bumps at this hot contact and he couldn't thank the prince : he was too scared to babble nonsensical things.  
  
Mana and Mahad's horse followed theirs. Yugi heard the young girl argue with the tall man because she wanted to ride too but Mahad, who was apparently her teacher, didn't agree and refused.  
  
When they reached a secret exit of the palace and finally were outside, Atem again used his pleasant voice. "Do you want to trot now?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how to do it.. What if I fall?" Yugi asked, nervous.  
  
"You won't. I'm here to catch you." the prince responded softly while tightened his grip around the white boy. "You just have to spurr the horse one more time."  
  
Yugi trusted Atem. That's why he did as he said. The brown and white horse then began to accelerate which surprised the young noble. But he was in the prince's arms so he wasn't frigthened long and quickly started to enjoy it with a smile.  
  
"I did it! I made the horse trot!" he giggled, excited and happy.  
  
"Congratulations, Yugi!" Atem exclaimed.  
  
It was really a pleasant, new experience, but Yugi wanted more! He wanted to feel the wind on his face like in his dreams, to jump over big obstacles and feel the impact of the horse's hoofs against the ground of Egypt.  
  
"I want to galop!" he said to the prince behind him who smiled before he answered.  
  
"Then spurr the horse again!"  
  
"Yugi, Yugi! Can we race?" Mana asked with excitment with Mahad in front of her who were smiling too.  
  
"Of course! I would love to!" the boy answered with a giggle. Then, at the same time as Mahad, Yugi spurred his horse.  
  
Both animals began to run at full speed and Yugi couldn't help but show his happiness with an honest laugh. He could heard the eight hoofs smashed the land with a fast and almost synchronised pace and watch the scenery scrolled quickly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Atem asked with a grin.  
  
"No!" Yugi answered. "I LOVE it! It's amazing!" he squeaked with all his might.  
  


~

  
  
Yugi and Atem's horse was the first that arrived, Mana and Mahad's wasn't far behind but still in second place. The young girl had pouted at her teacher because of that and argued that "Mahad was too heavy for the poor horse" which didn't please Mahad who started to argue with her. However, Yugi knew that it was more teasing than a real fight, and it was pretty funny to watch.  
  
When he felt Atem pat his shoulder, he turned to him and saw that he was pointing at something behind them. The horses had reached the Nile's shore, and now they were just next to the river. Atem suggested to let the horses rest and drink for a moment before returning to the palace which of course everybody nodded to.  
  
Atem came off the horse and so do Yugi after him. He didn't say anything but the boy's skin was burning because of the harsh sun, he was so warm since they had left the palace. He was even sweating everywhere. And thirsty! Yugi really wanted to drink the Nile's water like the horses did, but he couldn't do that in front of the prince, it would be shameful!  
  
"Are you all right?" Atem asked when he stared at him.  
  
"Y-yeah! I'm just really warm..!" Yugi explained while whiping his forehead.  
  
"That would be awful if you had a sunstroke because of me! I would feel guilty.."  
  
Yugi looked at him, the prince had a worried look but he turned to Yugi with nervousness when he realised that the boy was staring at him. One more time, Yugi couldn't help but think that Atem was pretty cute like this.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just the heat! I'm fine!" he said with a smile, trying to reassure the prince who answered with a smaller grin.  
  
"Hrm hrm." coughted Mana next to them with a suspicious look. Both boys immediately turned to different sides after that, embarrassed. Mostly Atem who tried to change the subject.  
  
"W-well, we're all warm so why not swimming in the river?" he asked.  
  
"Eh?" Yugi and Mana both said in the same time. But Atem didn't wait for their response : he was already taking off his top, showing his beautiful, tanned, muscled torso. Sweat drops flew through the air when he pulled his top over his head, giving a relieved sigh. The top fell to the ground and the prince took off his shoes before stepping towards the river with an inviting voice.  
  
"Come on! That will feel good!"  
  
Only now Yugi realised that he was covering his face with both hands to hide the intense blush on his cheeks. He was already so warm but now that he was staring at Atem, torso naked, slowly entering the water, with this handsome back.. he was actually burning on the inside. If he entered the river too, steam would come out of his face..! If he was warm then Atem was hot!  _Oh Ra..! What did I just think?!_  
  
"Yugi, what are you waiting for? This will refresh you!" Atem called which made Yugi flinch.  
  
"W-well I... I don't know how to swim!" he said for an excuse, even if it was true.  
  
"That's not a big deal, it's not deep here!" Mana reassured while she was joining Atem, still with all her clothes but all wet. "Aaahh! That's good..!" she sighed.  
  
"Okay but, we need someone to watch the horses-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it." Mahad explained behind him, sitting on a rock.  
  
"Come on, Yugi!" the prince called again.  
  
"A-all right, but I'll keep my clothes on!" the white boy surrendered while grabing his tunic as if the prince could take it off with a simple stare and feeling shy at the idea of Atem seeing his naked body.  
  
Yugi took off his shoes and left them next to Atem's and Mana's before starting to walk into the water. "Hiiaaa, that's cold!" he squeaked when his feet were submerged which make Atem giggle. "Now dive into it with your whole body!" he teased.  
  
"I can't! It's too cold!" Yugi grumbled. But then, he saw Atem approaching him, still with this handsome torso, which was now wet. The white boy didn't dare to look at him and only blushed very hard. What would the prince do to him?  
  
Then, he moaned when he felt those wet and tanned arms grab him around his hips, wetting his clothes. He turned Yugi around, pressing his back against his beautiful torse, then immersing both their bodies into the Nile, only their heads above the surface. Yugi whined when he felt cold water all over his body, his clothes now heavy. On top of all that, he was in the prince's arms. He had never felt this embarrassed before, same for blushing.  
  
"Wa-wa-what are you doing?! L-let me go!" he shouted to hide his nervousness. But then, he felt Atem's chin on his shoulder. "Shhh. Calm down. I just wanted you to feel good." he said with a gentle tone which immeditatly calmed Yugi but his blushing still got worse.  
  
"What 'feel good'? I'm cold!" he whimpered with a weak voice.  
  
"When you'll be used to it it will feel good, you'll see." he answered with his sexy voice which gave Yugi chills. It was so weird but still so pleasant to be this close to the prince.  
  
"Well, you want me to leave you two? You seem pretty busy!" laughed Mana behind the two who had completely forgotten her presence. Atem then released Yugi, both embarrassed, the white one hidding his blush under the water which was now not so cold for his body and refreshing.  
  
"You were right, it's relaxing..!" he mumbled with a calm smile and the eyes closed.  
  
"Isn't it?" Mana answered friendly while the prince... wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Eh? Where is he?" the boy asked, worried. He looked at the girl for a response but she was giggling while pointing down, Yugi didn't understand.. until he felt something under the water touch him and heard a sound as if someone just get back in the surface. Behind him, Atem grabed again his hips and lift Yugi when he was standing, making the boy shout in surprise, caught in those muscled and wet arms.  
  
"Prince!" he grumbled with his body all red.  
  
"It's time to dive !" the prince said with a big grin before fall over behind with Yugi and sink.  
  
The white one immediately resurfaced before caughing. Atem soon followed him but he didn't have the time to breath since Yugi was already arguing with him. "You mad prince! You scared me! Never do that again!" but the tanned one only laughed with Mana. A little offended, Yugi pouted and turned his back to them.  
  
"I think little Yugi is upset now!" the young girl teased.  
  
"Hey, I was just picking on you a bit. Don't be angry!" Atem explained, almost feeling guilty.  
  
"I know! It's just that.. I was scared I couldn't go back up! I don't know how to swim and my clothes are so heavy now they're wet..!" Yugi admitted, still without looking at them.  
  
"Then take them off." the prince just said.  
  
"No! I don't want!" he answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Come on Yugi! It will be more convenient!" Atem requested while approaching him, but the white one ignored him. Then, he felt the prince's hands grabing his top, which make Yugi groaned with pink cheeks. "Stop it! I-I'm not joking!"  
  
He pushed those tanned hands off his clothes. "Ooh, Yugi please! Don't pout anymore! I want to see you smile!" the prince complained but the boy ignored him again. "In that case..!"  
  
Yugi felt again the prince's hands, not on his clothes anymore but under. Wha-what is he doing ?! the boy's brain asked, all nervous. His tanned fingers touched his pale belly which gave him a warm sensation. Was the prince caressing him? No..! It couldn't be that..! In fact.. it didn't feel like caresses but more like... tickles?  
  
"Oh no! No, please! Ahahah!" Yugi couldn't help but laugh while struggling.  
  
"That's better~" Atem purred in his ear, amused to look at him like that before tickling him faster.  
  
"No! No! Ahah! Please Prince! AHH STOP IT!" he begged while splashing all around with Atem giggling.  
  
"Let's remove this top now!" the prince teased.  
  
"N-no-Ahah p-please!" Yugi implored, all red and warm this time because of his laugh. But suddenly, Atem released him.  
  
"GO IIIIT! AHAHAH!" Mana burst out laughing with a wet piece of cloth in her hands which she shook in front of Atem who was extremely blushing.  
  
"G-GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted, his face burning, but Mana didn't care and continue to laugh. When the prince approached her, the girl throw the cloth.  
  
"Catch it Yugi!"  
  
He didn't understand what was going on but Yugi caught it before examining it. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Atem's loincloth !" Mana responded while the prince was so shameful. When he heard that, Yugi immediately dropped the loin cloth. That was so embarassing! It was Atem's in top of that! But.. does that mean that.. the prince was now completely.. naked?  
  
Yugi felt chills caught his whole body when he looked at the floating cloth. He flinched when he saw Atem stepping toward him. "Don't approache me!" he shouted, really embarrassed to know that he was naked.  
  
"Then, please, give me back my loincloth..!" the prince shyly begged.  
  
Yugi almost accepted. But he remembered how Atem had teased him today, now he had the opportunity to take his revenge. With a vindictive grin, the boy grabed the cloth and stepped back. "Then, come and get it!" he said, secretly fierce of him when he saw Atem's astonished but cute face.


	4. Don't go

The teenagers had spent the rest of the day at the Nile's shore, chasing and splashing each others in the water while giggling like children. Atem was glad to see even if Yugi was a little reticent in the start, he was actually enjoying the moment with him and Mana. Mostly when he had grabed his loincloth and laughed while the prince was after him. The young prince liked Yugi's teasing side, he just wanted to see it more often, like everyday... Same for his smile and his laugh, his happiness.  
  
After some time, Yugi was too tired for having fun again and stepped out of the water to recover and taking a breath. Atem wanted to play with him again but he just gazed at him. Mana saw that pretty quickly.  
  
"Tell me, Atem, you really like Yugi, right?" she said with a wink which embarrassed the prince.  
  
"Well he's.. he's nice, he's good at games, he's funny.. why wouldn't I want to be his friend?" he asked while lowering his stare.  
  
"Oh you know what I meant! He's not your friend, but your crush!" Mana teased with a nasty grin, Atem hid his blush under the water which made his friend giggle : "Dear Prince, that's so obvious!"  
  
"Really?" he asked, worried to not be impassive with that. "How did you find out?"  
  
"The way you look at him, your voice when you talk to him, the fact that you almost steal him from his parents and your father to have him for you today!" she explained, again amused. But Atem couldn't answer to that, shy at the thought that even Mana had been able to read his mind easily. What if other people had figured it out too ?  
  
"Go join him! That's what you want, right?" she added. "He's not here for long after all..!"  
  
Atem accepted and thanked her with a pretty unfortunate smile. Yes, soon Yugi would have to go back with his parents. It was sad but true! The short time spent with him was precious, he had to make sure to be with the white boy as long as possible.  
  
He got out of the water to get back to the shore, his body and clothes all wet. The splash sounds got Yugi's attention who looked at the prince and quickly blushed when he saw that tanned torso dripping with the Nile's water. Despite his desire to speak to him, Atem couldn't let a word come out of his mouth at this moment. He heard behind him Mahad let a choked laugh, "If you don't mind my Prince, I'll take a swim." he said in order to leave them alone and join Mana. Atem didn't answer but he was gratefull to his friends who let them have some privacy. Finally one-on-one, he gained the courage to get close to Yugi, to sit next to him and to speak.  
  
"So, Yugi..." he started, still shy. "Did you... enjoy spending the day.. with me?", Atem glanced at the white boy to see his reaction: the young noble was playing with his hands while looking at the sandy ground.  
  
"W-well, to be honest.. I think it was the best day that I've spend until now." he said while trying to hide his smile from the prince.  
  
"Really?!" Atem asked, surprised but truely happy. "Wow! I wasn't expecting an answer like that! I... I'm glad I've been able to give you a good time!" he added which made Yugi giggle cutely.  
  
"But then why do you look so sad?"  
  
Yugi's smile disapeared after the prince's sentence, his gaze lost in the distance which worried Atem who really wanted to know what was troubling the boy.  
  
"It's because I.. I don't want to go back home with my parents! They're so rude with me! They..! Until the Pharaoh send that message it was like I didn't exist for them! They always forbid me to go outside or to meet people! And when we have guests, they hide me in my room and lock the door! It's.. probably because I was born white but they seem to be ashamed of me and I see it everytime they look at me! I.. I don't want to endure that anymore because after spending time with you I.. I figured out that I could be really happy if only I could be far away from them!"  
  
Yugi realised only now that tears were flowing on his cheeks, he wiped them with his arm and shut his wet eyes but it didn't make the bad sensation inside his throat go away. Seeing the white boy like that broke Atem's heart. But the thought of Usbek and Nephys causing grief to Yugi created a feeling of anger and of grudge inside the prince. In order to comfort him, Atem put his arm around Yugi's shoulder and tightened his grip, "I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't know how mean they were to you. I swear to you that I'll do everything I can to keep them away from you! These bastards clearly don't deserve you!" he said, trying to keep calm.  
  
"But what if I do deserve them?" Yugi asked weakly.  
  
"You don't! Your parents just make you feel that because they know how awful they are to you! They've always demeaned you with repproaches so it's pretty normal that you have that feeling!" the prince answered while hugging Yugi a little more who wasn't really convinced. "I bet they never said to you a single positive thing!", the noble kept quiet which confirmed it to Atem, "I think you need compliments, Yugi!"  
  
"Excuse me?" the younger said, a little confused.  
  
"You can't trust yourself if nobody tells you what your qualities are! That's what I believe! You see, my father always encouraged me when I was good for something and I think it helped me a lot for my self confidence. I'm pretty sure it would be the same for you!" the prince explained.  
  
"I don't see what kind of compliments someone could give me." Yugi admitted while lowering his gaze.  
  
"Well, let me try!" Atem said with a wink. "First, you're really good at games!"  
  
"How can you tell that? You only saw me play twice!" Yugi whined.  
  
"Yeah but I know how to recognize good players when I see them play only a few games! And you are one of them!"  
  
"If you say so, my Prince." the white boy said, again not convinced but Atem didn't lose hope.  
  
"Second, you're the nicest and softer noble I've ever met!" he said.  
  
"You.. you think?" Yugi asked shyly.  
  
"I don't think it, I'm sure of it. You know, nobles often are selfish, bitter with people and hypocrites with me or my father. But not you. Even when you were in front of the Pharaoh with that big crowd you were just.. natural. Timid, yes, but still natural. And my father likes you for that too, you know!" Atem giggled. This time, Yugi couldn't answered since he was pretty embarrassed when he remembered that moment but it didn't prevent the prince from complimenting him even more. "Also, today when we were playing in my room and when you get angry at me, you were pretty funny and-"  
  
"I'm sorry again for that my Prince!" Yugi apologized when he remembered.  
  
"Oh don't be! To be honest, the side you showed me that moment really pleased me." Atem said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the white one asked.  
  
"I really like people who have a dominant side. It's.. well, if I may say it, I think it's kinda sexy." the prince purred with a grin which caused to Yugi to become all red all of a sudden.  
  
"M-my Prince! How dare you?" Yugi said while pretending to be angry whereas he was really flattered and happy to hear that. He was shaking his head timidly with his hands on his cheeks to hide his big blush and his violet eyes closed. Atem laughed at that view, proud to be able to make Yugi acting like that.  
  
"Oh! Here's come your fifth quality: You're incredibly cute!" the prince said again with a purring voice which gave chills to the young noble.  
  
"Hyaaaaa~! Don't say that my Prince! That's too much! Please, stop flirting with me!" Yugi moaned while all his body became red.  
  
"I'm not flirting!" Atem said with a grin.  
  
"Yes you are!" Yugi answered whereas he secretly didn't want him to stop.  
  
"I just think that all you need is someone who is there for you. Someone who would spend time with you. Someone who would give you compliments. Someone who would play with you. Someone who woud.. love you actually..!" the prince said with a soft but serious tone. Yugi looked at him in the eyes, curious about the meaning of that last sentence, but then he realised that Atem's face was closer to his than before. First he was surprised so he wanted to step back, but that tanned arm around his shoulders was preventing him to do it. All he can do was look at the prince's pretty face which had beautiful and tender eyes.  
  
"My Prince..!" Yugi muttered but he couldn't say more when a sun-kissed hand reached his face and started to caress his cheek. The young noble felt his heart drum inside his chest at this touch and a heat warmer than Ra's seized his whole body.  
  
Atem pressed his thumb against Yugi's face with a kind smile, "I know I've already told you that but.. what a wonderful skin you have!", he tenderly whispered, "So white, so soft..!"  
  
Now their faces were so close! Yugi could feel the prince's breath on his face and it was hard for him to not shut his eyes because of his embarrassment. Was that finally the day where he'll lose his first..?  
  
He suddenly heard Atem chuckle, "Well.. not so white anymore!"  
  
It bothered Yugi a little to hear that and he almost pouted. He didn't dare to talk but he wanted to shout at the prince: Just shut up and get closer to me for-..!  
  
However, a barritone voice interrupted them before. "My apologies my Prince, but we need to go back to the palace. It'll be dark soon."  
  
Atem quickly withdrew his arm and his hand of Yugi when he heard Mahad like if he was a red-handed thief. "Oh! I.. I understand! Bring the horses." he said before sighing of disappointment.  
  
He turned to Yugi to see that the white boy was already standing up but hidden his face from the prince, "Don't forget to put your clothes on my Prince!" he said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll-" Atem started but Yugi walked already away from him. It confused the prince but he understood when he saw that the young noble was in fact still blushing. Atem didn't wanted to lose his chance to have that boy!  
  


~

  
  
Since it was time to go back to the palace, the little group was riding their horses in the direction of the town. The sky above them and the Nile behind them were both red because of the sunset. This time, Atem was before Yugi. The white boy was too tired to ride the horse himself and he even put his head against the prince's back while shuting his eyes to relax. But it was moslty to secretly enjoy the smell of the older one. Too bad that Atem had really put his clothes on like he told to him. Yugi wished he could see again that muscled and wet torso and touch that tanned skin..!  
  
_Hyaaaa! What am I thinking?!_  Yugi thought while nuzzling even more in the prince's back, glad that he wasn't able to see the pink on his cheeks.  
  
But Yugi remembered his parents too. Would they be happy to see him spending time with Atem? Or would they be mad that he left them the whole day? The boy didn't know what was the best case because he didn't like the fact that his parents were happy to see the prince get close to him. Of course, Yugi really liked that kind, sweet, sassy and handsome man... But what if his parents knew that? How would they react? Would they still abused of the prince's kindness if their own son was liking him..?  
  
"You know, if you keep squeezing me like that I might not be able to breathe anymore!" Atem said, interrupting his thoughts. Yugi realised only now that he was indeed hugging the prince a little too hard. Oops! He quickly withdrew his arms and muttered an apology which cause Atem to giggle. Yeah, it must have been funny to see him like that, but Yugi was too worried to be separete from him to smile. He wanted to stay with him forever so much..!  
  
  
  
When they finally arrived at the stables, Yugi felt anxiety caught his stomach. Atem helped him get off the horse which calmed him a little since he remembered that the prince was with him. But when Mahad reminded him that the Pharaoh wanted to talk to his son when they were about to leave earlier it worried Yugi who thought that maybe Atem was in trouble too.  
  
When they had walked into the throne room every noble glared at them, including the Pharaoh. Loud whispears resonated in the large room until Atem's father began to speak.  
  
"Son. I was waiting for you for hours now." he said with his powerful voice which caused Yugi to flinch while the prince didn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry Father." Atem answered in a calm tone.  
  
"Where were you?" his father asked.  
  
"I was showing the areas to our guest." the prince said while puting his hand on Yugi's shaking shoulder. The bearded man kept quiet for a moment with a neutral face while looking at his son.  
  
After a few seconds, he stood up from his throne and said, "I need to talk to you in privacy."  
  
Atem nodded and joined his father after giving to Yugi a reassuring smile meaning that he didn't have to worry. The young noble wished he could be that confident. He saw the father and the son leave the room and the other nobles started to talk loudly the second they were gone. It was at this moment that Yugi saw his own parents step towards him.  
  
"Actually, we have to talk to you too." his mother said while she grabed firmely his arm. Worried, Yugi followed her by dreading other threats from his parents. They bringed him outside of the room, in the courtyard of the palace. The sky was still red but darker than earlier when Yugi leaved the Nile's shore with the prince. He missed already this moment.  
  


~

  
  
"I would appreciate that now you don't go out of the palace without a proper escorting anymore! And that you always warn me before disapearing like that! You worried me, Atem."  
  
The prince felt guilty at this last sentence from his father. He knows that it was quite irresponsible of him but he trusted Mahad and Mana for his protection and for Yugi's. Besides, they were his closest friends. But he knows that this answer wouldn't convince the Pharaoh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get some fresh air. Sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating when there is so many nobles at the palace." he explained with a sigh.  
  
"I understand you. It's not simple for me neither. But you know that later you will have to take my place, and you couldn't go away for fresh air anymore when it will happen." his father said with a worried face.  
  
"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Atem asked  
  
"No. But I wanted to tell you that." he answered. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about Yugi."  
  
Suddenly, Atem felt his cheeks burn and his face turning embarrassed. "Oh, really?" he asked innocently when he looked somewhere else than in the Pharaoh's direction.  
  
"Listen, you don't have to try to hide it. I know you're quite attracted to him." he said while his son was pretty ashamed of himself for being so noticed about that. "However.. the thing is that I would like that you avoid him."  
  
Incomprehension took Atem right in the face, almost gaping. "Wait. What? Why?! I thought you liked him!"  
  
"But we definitively cannot trust his family. I know that he is not ill-intentioned but someone related this close to Usbek and Nephys is dangerous." the Pharaoh warned.  
  
"If you know that they are dangerous, why don't you arrest them? You're the most powerful person in this country! And then we could save Yugi from those evil people!" Atem argued.  
  
"It's not that simple, son! I can't arrest them if I have no proof that they're-"  
  
Aknamkanon stoped. Atem saw on his father's face an expression that he didn't know until now which lasted only a few seconds.  
  
"Forget it. Just remember that I want you to stay away from this family." he ordened with a calmer tone. "You can leave now."  
  
The prince followed his command with a grunt. If his father was acting like that it was because he didn't know Yugi like Atem did. The young man was sure of it! But then, he will show him that they can trust the white noble, that even if his parents threat him to do mean things, Yugi will always refuse because of his pureness.  
  


~

  
  
"So you.. you think the Prince wants me..?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone in the palace noticed it! Aren't you happy?" Nephys rejoiced with an exaggerating smile. But Yugi didn't care of his mother's awkwardness, he was too busy to blush at the thought of Atem saying to him that indeed he desired him.  
  
"Y-yes.. I'm happy." he timidly answered while looking at the ground. Was that true? His parents weren't lying, right?  
  
"And I've heard that it was pretty rare for the Prince to wants to possess something. Mostly someone!" Usbek said with a grin. Yugi chilled. So.. does that mean that he could be the property of the prince? Why does it sounded so sweet in his mind?  
  
"Now the rest depends on you. Have fun with him!" his mother sniggered before she return with her husband in the throne room, leaving Yugi all alone.  
  
After their departure, the white boy didn't know what to feel. Relief? Or worry? Yes, he could be with the prince now. But he knows that his parents didn't liked the whole royal family and just wanted "powerful allies" that they had no remorse to betray. In that case.. was that really wise to be with Atem?  
  


~

  
When the prince came back to the throne room, he was pretty surprised to not see Yugi waiting for him. He hoped that his parents weren't again shouting at him for a stupid excuse like breathing too loud.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Yugi?" he asked to a noble near to him who looked ridiculously honored to speak to the son of the Pharaoh.  
  
"Good evening your Highness!" he said while bowing to him. "You know, I could do very good business with your father if he or you could take a look at this contract which-"  
  
"Ooh, yeah looks interesting! But for the moment I would really appreciate if you could tell me where I can find Yugi." Atem said, in a hurry.  
  
"Of course my Prince! But I don't know who is that Yugi." the noble answered. Hearing his tilte and Yugi's name from his mouth was quite unpleasant for Atem.  
  
"He's Usbek's son." he sighed.  
  
The noble laughed at that, he probably remember what happen yesterday with the shy boy in front of the Pharaoh. "Ohohoh! Him? Well I saw him going outside, certainly for a family council!"  
  
Atem leaved the noble when he understand and he discreetly rushed towards the courtyard. Maybe Yugi was in trouble? After all, he knew that when his parents wanted to talk to him in privacy it wasn't a good thing. He saw the exit behind a bunch of some other nobles which he get around but before he could reach outside, he almost run into Usbek and Nephys. It was pretty embarrassing but for a moment he hoped he could see Yugi with them, however he quickly noticed that he wasn't here.  
  
"Searching for our son, young Prince?" Usbek asked him with an hypocrital tone and a grin on his face which pissed Atem off so he only nodded as an answer. "He's outside, you won't have trouble to find him."  
  
"Thanks." the prince said. Then he started to walk towards the exit but Yugi's father interrupted him.  
  
"But first, we have to talk to you about something."  
  
Suspicious, Atem faced him again but this time on his guard. What does he wanted? Blackmail? Threat? If it was the case, the prince would have no remorse to send them in the dungeon. In fact, he could have an opportunity.  
  
"You know, we will be pretty busy this week. We have some affairs to handle, some people to talk to, etcetera..! So we had an idea! Why wouldn't we let Yugi stay with you a little longer? He seems to like being here and he would be bored if we bring him with us." Usbek explained with a false concern for his son. But Atem didn't care.  
  
Was that serious? Could it be that Yugi.. could stay with him one more week? That was.. a really good news! And after all, that wasn't a surprise because his parents surely didn't wanted Yugi in their way. They probably wanted to get rid off him and fortunately to Atem who would love to spend more time with him!  
  
"Does that smile of yours means yes?" Nephys laughed. Atem realised only now the dumb face that he had.  
  
"Sorry. And it would be a pleasure to have Yugi with us this week!" the prince exclaimed with another smile less conspicuous.  
  
"Will the Pharaoh be okay with that?" Usbek asked while sharing a glance with his wife.  
  
"I'm sure he will, don't worry! Now excuse me, I will tell the news to Yugi!" Atem said, stamping with impatience.  
  
"Go, my Prince!" the noble encouraged with a smirk. Then Atem rushed again towards the courtyard. He couldn't wait to speak to Yugi about that!  
  


~

_What should I do? What should I do..?_

  
Yugi was pacing, uncertain and troubled. It was true that he was attached to the prince and that he wanted to be closer to him, but on the other side his parents' interest towards them being close scared the young boy. They surely wanted to took advantage of it later and cause some bad things. Yugi knew nothing about politics, but he already heard his parents speaking about this kind of thing when they thought that they were in privacy. Talking about corruption, breach of trust (if someone could really trust these people), and other bad things that he didn't know the name of. In that case, would the prince be in danger if he would get close to Yugi? Then would it be selfish to be with Atem? Should he tell to him his concern?  
  
The little noble was balancing the pros and the cons. He was scared for the prince but he wanted to be with him so much... Maybe he would be happier without him? But then, Yugi would come back to his stupid and boring life, locked up in his mansion with only the servants as company. And what if he broke Atem's heart? That would be awful..! But a heartbreak was better than a life in danger. And it was kind of pretentious of Yugi to think that. After all the prince could have all the people he wanted. He was probably one among hundreds. But didn't his father said that it was rare for the prince to be attracted to someone? Perhaps he was right?  
  
_Aaargh! Why I torture my mind so much? In any case I'll be gone in an hour and I won't see him anymore..! Maybe never..!_  Yugi thought with a sad face. He sat at a bench near to a tree in order to hide his face from Ra's blinding light. The sky was starting to have dark blue colours slowly swallowing the red. It was definitively soon time to go. He sighed while gazing at his own feet.  
  
He flinched when he heard someone calling his name. He raised his head to see the prince walking towards him. His heart suddenly started to drum at the view but Yugi wanted to run away.  
  
_No. Not you..! I don't want it to be harder!_  Yugi thought before sneaking behind the tree next to him, his back against the trunk.  
  
It didn't take long before he heard the prince's voice again but this time way closer. "Hum. You know that I already saw you, right?"  
  
Yugi began to blush of embarrasment. He turned around, his breast facing the wood and showed only his head to the prince. Atem was pretty surprised to notice that Yugi's face looked kind of angry despite his not-so-white-anymore-skin.  
  
"Did I make something wrong?" he asked, worried. Yugi pouted.  
  
"Yes you did!" the younger one said while turning around again to not face Atem anymore. But the prince came up to him, bypassed the trunk to the right and putting his hand against the tree.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded. However, when Yugi realised how near to him Atem was, he jumped and suddenly stepped back around the tree while carrying his hand to his breast.  
  
"That! You just did it again!" the noble grumbled.  
  
"What? I don't get it! What did I just did that unpleased you?" the prince inquired, confused. This time coming next to him by the left. But Yugi stepped back again, the trunk as a shield from him. Despite his question, the white boy didn't answered. Maybe Atem will have to make him confess what was troubling his mind.  
  
"Come on Yugi! I have something to tell you!" he said with a purring voice before he gets near to him one more time.  
  
"Well you can tell me!" Yugi answered, still avoiding him.  
  
"I won't tell you if I don't face you! I don't want to talk to a tree!" the older one teased. He started to follow Yugi around the trunk a little quicker than before.  
  
"Stop following me!" the boy shouted but with a tiny dominant voice which make Atem giggle.  
  
"Only if you stop avoiding me!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Prince, I'm serious!" Yugi groaned with a trembling but cute tone, feeling that Atem was playing with him like a cat with its prey.  
  
"Why being so serious?" Atem asked while stopped. He waited a little for that Yugi noticed it and then he rushed on the opposite side of the tree, reached the young noble before he could do anything and hugged him tight.  
  
"Gotcha! ❤"  
  
"Hyaaa! No! Priiiiince!" Yugi squeaked in his tanned arms, he tried to get free in vain. His cheeks red like Ra above them, and probably at the same temperature, Atem enjoyed the contact with him. When he felt the white noble still and silent, he thought that he was finally enjoying it like he does. But he heard him muttered in protest.  
  
"Prince... Why do you make it so hard..?"  
  
Atem felt Yugi nuzzled his neck and his hands take refuge onto his torso. That hot breath against his skin makes the prince shivers. At this moment, he kind of understand why the little noble reacted like that earlier. But he have to tell him. He had to, to reassure him.  
  
"Yugi, I have something important to tell you." he stuttered because of the sensation of the white boy's heart against him.  
  
"Maybe I have something important to tell you too." Yugi murmured warmly.  
  
"That-that's not what you think. Wait, I mean.. Yes it is, but not the thing I want to say to you. Eh, I mean yes I want to tell you that too but the thing is that-Hm!"  
  
Too late. Too late to finish this sentence. When he was about to pronounce the last syllables, Yugi suddenly withdrew his head resting against the prince in order to get close to his flushing face and he kissed it.  
  
He just kissed it.  
  
Not on the cheeks, nor on the chin. No, no, on his lips.  
  
He just kissed his lips.  
  
In fact, he is still kissing them.  
  
But what a dry kiss! A proper kiss shouldn't be dry like the desert! That is why Atem dared to touch those dry lips with his wet tongue.  
  
Actually it looked more like a lick than a kiss, and the sudden hot and soaked sensation made Yugi jumped a little. Nevertheless the white boy accepted it by opening his own mouth in order to welcome that moist part of the prince.  
  
When he entered in it, Atem felt a heat of warm take his whole body which make him wants more. Then he didn't wait any longer and crashed his tongue against Yugi's.  
  
What a delicious moan he just give..! It makes Atem's body sweat even more. He tightened his hug and he maneged to plunge his tongue a little deeper in the white boy's mouth.  
  
Yugi's hands repelled him. "I.. I need to breath..!" he panted. Atem realised only now that he was too. But he didn't wanted to wait. He took his lips again, this time he curled his tongue around Yugi's like if he was trapping it. He heard another moan from the noble's throat. Inside it was so warm and humid and even if it was Atem's first kiss, he could definitively tell that Yugi tasted good! On top of that, he was quite active! His tongue was responding to his, curling against his and the prince was pretty sure that he was tasting him as well.  
  
When they really needed to breath, they separate. Yugi gave a little groan of protest when their tongues loose contact. When Atem opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them, the view of Yugi was completly different from before: His skin was clearly red, his eyes wet like the drop of saliva dripping from his mouth which was still open because of his panting. Atem wondered if he was in the same state.  
  
"M-my Prince..." Yugi said softly, after wiping his lips and chin and apparently trying to calm his pulse. "It was.. well.. my first." he timidly added.  
  
"For me too..!" Atem answered, staring at the floor.  
  
The prince's head was dizzy, he felt like he just came out of a dream. And what a wonderful dream..!  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Maybe we should.. continue?" Yugi proposed with hungry eyes which gave chills to the young prince.  
  
"W-wait Yugi! First I had something to tell you." Atem cutted, too scared to forgot it after another kiss like this. Yugi looked at him with curiousity but the starving in his gaze was still noticeable. "T-that's not simple to say with what just happen..." the prince mumbled while playing with his fingers, still troubled because of the boy's taste in his mind. "I just talk to your parents and.."  
  
Now Yugi looked at him with big concerned eyes. "Don't worry, that's a good news! They said that you can stay one more week in the palace! ... With me"  
  
"R-really?" Yugi asked with surprise. Atem nodded to him with a shy smile. But the white boy felt dumb. "It was supposed to be a g-goodbye kiss, you know!" he stammered with scarlet cheeks.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" the prince giggled. "The most important is that we have more time!"  
  
Yugi looked at the smiling face of the tanned man. He knows that it wasn't noticeable but he really tried to not fall for those sun-kissed lips.


End file.
